Mornings
by evil alien chickens
Summary: Fluffable morning moment between Axel and Roxas.


Hi people…so, I haven't posted anything in…2 YEARS!!!…Yeah…. I'm sure some of you are mad at me for not updating, but I have a good excuse! Or at least I will eventually. Anyway, I wrote this a while ago and figured I'd post it, so let me know what you think! ^_^ P.S. This should be taken as an AU.

Roxas rolled over onto his stomach, tangling himself in the blankets as he stretched an arm out to the other side of the bed. His eyes, which had remained closed due to their owner's desire to stay asleep, fluttered open as his hand patted down on the mattress and touched only bare sheets. He blinked a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes and to bring the world back into focus. After staring blankly at the empty space next to him for a moment, Roxas turned onto his back, stretching and yawning slightly as his gaze came to rest on his lover's face, grinning at him from the foot of the bed.

The redhead's electric green eyes, accented by the black diamonds tattooed beneath them, lit up when he realized Roxas was awake.

"Morning Roxy!" he chirped quietly.

The blonde replied with another yawn and "Good morning, Axel."

Axel walked around the bed to stand next to Roxas, the loose jeans he wore rustling against the carpet and the neck of his baggy shirt slipping to reveal his collarbones. He didn't move for a while, just stood staring down at the other boy, eyes glowing. Then he leaned down until he and Roxas were nose to nose.

"Good morning," he whispered and gently pressed his lips against the blonde's.

Roxas smiled a little and kissed back, propping himself up on his elbows. Axel knelt down on the edge of the bed so he wouldn't have to lean over so far. Roxas' eyes, which had drifted shut when Axel kissed him, snapped open as he felt the redhead's hands slide under his shirt.

He pulled back sharply, "Axel! Your hands are freezing!"

Axel smirked and snuggled closer so that he was lying more or less on top of his glowering lover. "I know. Warm them up for me, will you?" he answered, snickering.

Roxas scowled and tried to squirm out from under him.

"No way. If you're cold, go put on a sweater. Hell, go make a fire (Axel looked up at him, a wicked expression on his face.) in the fireplace," Roxas finished firmly. "You're good at that. Now go, shoo!"

The whole time he had been talking, the blonde had been trying to push Axel off so that he could escape from his icy hands. So far, the other had thwarted all his attempts and had also somehow managed to slip under the covers and wrap around Roxas like a leech. The blue-eyed boy felt Axel pout as he nuzzled against Roxas' neck.

"Aw, but this way involves you. More importantly, it involves me cuddling you, which makes this way a lot more fun."

The shorter boy struggled with himself, trying to maintain his frown and suppress the grin that was spreading across his face as Axel's lips tickled him. Roxas narrowed his eyes and glared at the redhead, but any effect it might have had was destroyed when Axel's fingertips brushed across his ribs, causing the blond to let out a (quickly stifled) giggle.

"Axel!" he said finally, seizing the pyro's hands and holding them at bay at his sides. He stared hard at his lover, lips twitching as he tried to keep a straight face. Axel stopped moving and just lay still on top of him, leaning on his elbows and smiling contentedly.

"Yeah?" the redhead asked, widening his eyes innocently.

Roxas gave up holding onto his scowl and let his mouth quirk into a smile. "Sometimes I wonder why I love you."

Axel gave him a kicked puppy expression, "I just wanted to say good morning, Rox!"

The blonde chuckled, "I know." He leaned up and gave the other a quick kiss on the mouth.

Axel blinked, then brought his head down for another, much deeper kiss. When the need for oxygen finally made them pause, the redhead glanced up at his lover, "Guess what?"

Roxas eyed him warily. When Axel said 'guess what?' it usually meant that he was about to be dragged somewhere loud and nerve-wracking, probably involving flames.

"…What?"

"I'm making breakfast!"

The shorter boy stared, wondering if he had heard correctly, "You're…"

"Making breakfast! Come on!" Axel leapt out of bed and yanked the covers off of Roxas.

"Cold!" the blonde yelped, trying desperately to snatch the blankets back.

"Aw, Roxy, you just have to move around a little! Now come and see what I'm making for you!" the pyro cackled happily, scurrying out of the room.

Roxas sighed and flopped back onto the bed, staring after his lover. He lay there for a few more minutes until Axel's voice called to him faintly from the kitchen. He hauled himself up, a slightly exasperated smile lighting his features. He shuffled, shoulders slumped, to the kitchen, where he found Axel standing at the counter with his back to him, stirring something in a large bowl.

"Roxy, come on! It's almost ready!" the redhead called over his shoulder.

Roxas rolled his eyes and quietly approached his tall lover, stopping just behind him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Axel's waist and pulled him close, burying his face in the pyro's shirt. Axel jumped, startled, and just barely managed to keep his hold on the bowl in his arms.

"You are ridiculous," Roxas muttered, clinging to Axel sleepily.

"You love me for it," the other replied, smiling. He set the bowl down and, gently prying his lover's hands loose, turned to face him.

"Love you," he whispered with a kiss.

"You too."

The next day…

Roxas stood next to the bed, watching his lover sleep. Axel slept curled up on his side, and he always had to be cuddled up to something. Usually Roxas. Right now it was his pillow. The blonde watched him for a few more seconds, fingers tapping the edge of the bucket he was holding. Then, he lifted the bucket and upended it over Axel's head, dousing him with water and ice cubes.

The redhead shot up, spluttering and shivering, "Wha-what the hell!" He caught sight of Roxas, who was grinning sadistically.

"Aw, come on, Axel, you just need to move around. You'll warm up in no time!" He winked and bolted as Axel scrambled after him, cursing.

After a long cat and mouse chase around the apartment, the redhead finally tackled Roxas onto the sofa, straddling his hips to pin him there. The blonde looked up at him, eyes sparkling mischievously. Axel glared for a moment, then leaned in for a hard, demanding kiss. His still-wet hair brushed Roxas' face, leaving drops of water on his cheeks.

"You're lucky you taste so damn good," the redhead growled, though he looked considerably happier than his tone suggested. He was panting very slightly.

Roxas smiled, also breathing a little faster than normal. "Payback's a bitch, Axel," he answered, smothering his lover's indignant protest by grabbing his jaw and tugging him down for another kiss.

So, my excuse is that I was kidnapped by fuchsia space monkeys and have spent the last two years trying to escape them, sound good? Well, anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the fic and please review. I like flames too, they're good for roasting marshmallows.

Oh, and just in case anyone was wondering, in my mind Axel was making pancakes. Either chocolate chip or sea salt, it's up to you.


End file.
